<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bem-vindo by maréminha (uljimango)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141211">Bem-vindo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha'>maréminha (uljimango)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jooheon dates a lot of them but it's not explicit, M/M, Suicide, everyone dies, kinda happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon nunca gostou de ser o último, mas felizmente ou infelizmente, é isso que lhe restou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Implied Lee Jooheon/Chae Hyungwon, Implied Lee Jooheon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bem-vindo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Acho que essa é a minha primeira fic do Monsta X, não é perfeita e é bem pequena, mas eu gosto muito dela.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
  Nunca gostei de ser o último.</p><p>  Independente do que fosse, eu não gostava; ser o último a saber das coisas, o último colocado numa competição, o último a comer o bolo, ou qualquer outra situação parecida.</p><p>  Mas agora, sentado na cadeira de balanço na varanda da minha casa, eu percebi que ser o último carrega muito mais sentimentos, e também, que eu odeio isso.</p><p>  Agora, nessa tarde nublada de setembro, com uma blusa de lã e olhando pra tudo e pra nada ao mesmo tempo, eu lembro, pela enésima vez, todos os outros.</p><p>  Lembro daquela terça-feira, alguns anos atrás, lembro de meu querido amigo, Hyunwoo, sorrindo e me dando um abraço de despedida, mal sabia eu que aquela era a última vez.</p><p>  No dia seguinte, recebi uma ligação, a voz na outra linha me informando, em poucas palavras profissionais, que Hyunwoo havia falecido num acidente de carro.</p><p>  Na sexta-feira, eu estava de pé no cemitério em frente ao caixão que guardava o corpo do meu melhor amigo e segurava um guarda-chuva, cobrindo a viúva que ele deixara pra trás, me deixando ensopar com a chuva e esperando que assim ninguém notasse minhas lágrimas.</p><p>  Porém, ele não foi o primeiro, não, não. Essa posição já estava ocupada há muito tempo, desde meus jovens dias quando ainda sonhava com um diploma.</p><p>  Changkyun, meu primeiro amor e a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo, decidiu que não aguentava mais a vida que levava, a depressão o puxando tão ao fundo que certa noite ele se jogou no Rio Han, desaparecido por três dias, seu corpo foi achado às margens do mesmo, frio e sem vida.</p><p>  Certo tempo depois, o corpo finalmente foi velado após uma longa autopsia, Changkyun foi enterrado sob o sol e o aroma das flores da primavera, e dessa vez nada pode me ajudar a esconder o choro.</p><p>  Naquela noite eu bebi, bebi tanto que no dia seguinte liguei pro número do falecido, sendo recebido com uma caixa postal e a cruel realidade que ele já estava sete palmos abaixo da terra.</p><p>  Após isso, me recusei a aceitar o amor, fugindo de relacionamentos o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguissem me levar.</p><p>  Menos de quatro anos depois, um grande amigo meu, o qual eu conheci no trabalho, foi encontrado morto numa viela suja, a perícia concluíu que ele reagiu a um assalto e foi baleado pelo ladrão.</p><p>  Novamente, eu me encontrei em um cemitério, vestido de preto e com o coração na garganta, vendo a mãe e a noiva dele chorando desesperadamente, negando que algo assim houvesse realmente acontecido.</p><p>  Até mesmo nos dias de hoje, quase quarenta anos depois, eu o visito, deixando lá flores e minhas saudades, às vezes fico horas encarando as letras entalhadas na pedra.</p><p>  <em>Yoo Kihyun.</em></p><p>  Desamparado e sem rumo, me joguei de cara na bebida, dessa vez, não acordei ligando pra um celular que ninguém atenderia, mas sim em um quarto de hotel, com um doce homem.</p><p>  Ele, grande e voluptuoso, me intimidou de primeira, mas logo percebi que mesmo com tantos músculos, ele nunca seria capaz de machucar alguém, pelo contrário, moveria o mundo pra ajudar qualquer um.</p><p>  Me pergunto se foi por isso que ele tomou um tiro por aquela criança assustada, sendo baleado no peito e morrendo na ambulância, dessa vez, eu estava lá, e assisti de camarote seus olhos perderem a vida e seu último sorriso se esticar pelo rosto pálido.</p><p>  Lee Hoseok virou manchete nos jornais e assunto quente durante toda a semana, "homem salva vida de criança e morre no caminho ao hospital", mantive a televisão desligada por sete dias.</p><p>  No inverno seguinte, estava numa cafeteria com um copo de chocolate quente na mão, e, sem ter nenhuma mesa vazia, resolvi me sentar com um homem alto e com grandes lábios.</p><p>  Hyungwon foi uma das pessoas mais doces que eu já conheci, sua facilidade de fazer os outros rirem era invejável. Me peguei confiando meus maiores segredos a ele em poquíssimo tempo.</p><p>  E, mais uma vez, foi notificado por ligação que alguém que eu amava havia morrido.</p><p>  Pelo jeito, o homem tentou fazer obras sociais numa comunidade carente e os traficantes do local não gostaram nada disso, meses depois ele foi assassinado a sangue frio por trinta facadas.</p><p>  O velório foi com o caixão fechado e chovia muito naquele dia, como se os céus estivessem lamentando a perda dele tanto quanto eu estava, criando minha própria chuva com meus olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo choro.</p><p>  Já na casa dos trinta anos, solteiro e amargurado, conheci a personificação do sol, um homem divertido e barulhento que derrubou todas as paredes envolta do meu coração, rapidamente nos apaixonamos e mais rápido ainda nos casamos.</p><p>  Na véspera do nosso aniversário de trinta anos de casados, Minhyuk sofreu um infarto fulminante, morrendo enquanto regava seu precioso jardim cheio de flores.</p><p>  Todo fim de semana eu vou até a sua lápide e o presenteio com as flores que brotam nesse jardim, mostrando que eu cuidei do lugar como se fosse meu e tentando agradar a alma do meu marido morto.</p><p>  Hoje, beirando os setenta anos, sentado na cadeira de balanço velha e olhando prar o céu, eu percebo que sou o último e suspiro.</p><p>  Nunca gostei de ser o último.</p><p>  Fechei os olhos e a última coisa que ouvi foram as vozes dos seis que foram antes de mim.</p><p>  <em>Bem-vindo, Jooheon.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor, perdoe qualquer erro :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>